Resident Evil:Infection
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Eight people are all on an infected boat trying to survive. You pick who survives.


I had this idea.  It just came to me like five minutes before I wrote this.  Ok you people will vote people to die next.  After each new chapter you will vote one character off.  The setting will be on a boat that was carrying the T-virus.  Of course there was a spill and of course you know what happens next.  The cast includes…

              Name: James Maddox, job: member of SWAT team.  Gender: male Age: 23 Reason for being there: SWAT team came in to investigate mass murder.  His team was attacked, he is the only survivor.  Inventory:  military issue Berretta handgun, three full clips (twelve shots each). Advantages: strong, brave

            Name:  May Gerry, job: doctor Gender: female Age: 26 Reason for being there: she was the doctor of the boat.  Inventory: stethoscope, 3 g.herbs, disinfectant spray (1 bottle. Advantages: can mix herbs, medicine expert, smart

            Name:  Harry Tui, job: assassin Gender: male Age: 45 Reason for being there:  was sent on boat to eliminate a doctor, named May Gerry.  Inventory: sniper rifle, fifteen bullets, survival knife.  Advantages: fast, good shot, 

            Name:  Justine Frop, job: entrepreneur, very very rich Gender female Age 34 Reason for being there: Decided to go on the cruise the boat was offering. Inventory: Gilded cat, paper fan, and fur coat.  Advantages: good at puzzles has keys to get in some restricted areas.

            Name:  Fred Goldman, job: thief, Gender: male Age: 28 Reason for being there: snuck on to steal a priceless gold statue called the gilded cat.  Inventory: survival knife, lock pick, choking rope.  Advantages: fast, great lock pick.

            Name:  Kitty Ramzix, job: model, Gender: female Age: 20 Reason for being there: Went there for modeling job on boat.  Inventory: nothing Advantages: seductive

            Name:  Gary Poe, job: captain, Gender: male Age: 56 Reason for being there: captain of the ship.  Inventory: revolver, three shots.  Advantages: knows the entire ship inside out.

            Name:  Jenna Reds, job: scientist, Gender: female Age 23 Reason for being there: to escort the T-virus to destination.  Inventory: Berretta military handgun five clips (twelve shots each) Advantages: smart.

Now the story begins…

JAMES MADDOX

            "Shit!"  "Holy shit!"  James had just run behind an open door from those zombies.  Closing the door behind him.  Why did I have to be the last one he thought?  "What the hell are those things he yelled at himself"!  "I know what they are came a voice from across the room".  "Huh, who's there"?   My name is Jenna Reds, my company invented those things".  " What the hell, what company"?  "The Umbrella Corporation she said".  "How can you make zombies he asked"?  "It's actually a virus".  "Huh"?  So she explained the whole story to him.  "Wow, that's really fucked up he said".  "Ya whatever she said".  "Look this is a really dangerous situation she said I think we should stick together".  "No kidding, ok let's stick together.

MAY GERRY

            "This is crazy May said"  "But how she said"  "Hmw came a moan from across the room".  Oh no she thought a zombie.  She needed a weapon, all she had was disinfectant spray, and so SPSHSH came the spray into the eyes of the zombie.  "ERET the zombie screamed".  Now to find a weapon she thought.  Her best bet was a candlestick.  So Bam, the stick went right across the zombies face.  There was hardly any effect.  Maybe if I light the candle she thought.  There was a lit fireplace across the room.  She ran over and lit it.  She lit the zombie on fire.  FLOOSH the zombie went up in flames and fell to the ground.  "Wow, that was intense she said"

HARRY TUI

            Where is that doctor he thought?  "It's bad enough looking for her but with those things walkin around it's ten times worse".  "I need to save one bullet, for her".  "Wait that's her he whispered".  He saw her down the hall.  I can't approach her just yet she might be armed.  "I'll just follow her and get a good sniping spot when she stops".  Death follows you May he thought.  You can't escape it he thought.  "For I will kill you he whispered".  "I have ten bullets left and I only need one".

JUSTINE FROP

            "Oh God why have you done this to me"? "I am so rich, so perfect".  "Those things out there are inhuman, why do you favor them over me"?  Justine was locked in a room that only first class passengers had access to.  It was her sanctuary for now.  Her little place.  She was defenseless before she got here.  She found a revolver with eight bullets, now she could defend her sanctuary.  No one could enter without being shot.  No one will take it from me, no one.  "God thank you for this defense against all who dare threaten me.  Her husband was dead, she saw him get eaten by those freaks.  "Oh God why did you take him from me".  "But I still have the statue, and no one can take it".

FRED GOLDMAN

                "This place is crazy he yelled".  "If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed back home".  "It doesn't matter now he said I'm here and I'm not going home without that statue".  "I wonder how this happened"?  "I've been on the streets for a long time but I've never seen anything like this".  "How could a bunch of zombies just pop out of no where"?  "Wait, I have seen something like this before"!  When I lived in Raccoon City, there were cannibal reports like this, and that's why I got the hell out of there he thought!  "But that isn't the priority right now, getting that statue is".  

KITTY RAMZIX

            "Oh my God oh my God oh my God, those things are inhuman"!  "What are they God"?  Please God give me something to defend myself she thought!  She felt something!  It was a knife!  "Oh thank you God she said"!  I guess I should be beyond thankful and I am God she thought.  "Things are so crazy around here she said I don't know what's what".  I need to get out of here she thought.  I bet if I can get to the deck There will be a life boat there that I can use to get out of here.  Yes if I could just get up there.

GARY POE

            Never in all my years on the see have I ever seen anything like that he thought.  "Those things are so inhuman he said to himself".  "I'm out of ammo, he said to himself three shots didn't even kill the thing".  "My crew was eaten by the things".  "I wish they hadn't been, because now I'm all alone trying to survive this nightmare".  "I even saw some of my crew rise to join their ranks".  "If people can be changed like that then I may have no choice but to cut off the lifeboats so no survivors or zombies can reach the life boats".  "I will not let the world be turned into theses things".

So what'd ya think just vote on who you think should die first.


End file.
